


More than they bargained for

by Jodym134



Series: When it feels like this [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodym134/pseuds/Jodym134
Summary: When the adoption process takes a new turn.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: When it feels like this [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	More than they bargained for

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the reviews so far. Definitely cheering me up in the current shitty situation of isolation. How’s the situation for everyone wherever you are? Stay safe guys. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I don’t know how much of this chapter is realistic. I have no clue about adoption process. No matter how much I have read up on it, nothing tells you exactly what happens. Also, I am from the UK so things are different here too.

The adoption process was relatively straight forward. Well more straight forward than some people had suggested on the forums that Beca had insisted she join. She had always been one for needing to know as much about physically possible before jumping into anything. 

There had been multiple meetings with the adoption agency, a mountain of paper work, personal checks and a house check. Beca had been so nervous about the house check that she had paid for a company to come in and do a deep clean of the kitchen and bathrooms. 

Her wife thought it was ridiculous, however famous Beca was, however much they both worked, they’d never had a cleaner, yet their house was spotless. Penny – Aria’s old nanny – had always offered to do some house work but neither Beca or Chloe needed her to. She was their to look after Aria, not be their house maid. Beca being the biggest clean freak of the two, which was a far cry from their college years where Chloe had always had to get on at Beca about tidying up after herself in the Bella’s house. Yes, their house was lived in, but never the less, still spotless.

It was a dull Saturday morning, just a couple of days after Thanksgiving when Beca’s cell phone began to ring. The brunette didn’t even look at the caller ID. Perpetually annoyed that someone was disrupting her whilst she was working on a mix. It wasn’t very often she got so invested in mixed these days but Aria had begged her to put something together for her and she could never say no to six year old and the pout she had clearly learned from Chloe.

‘’Hello?’’ Beca grunted down the phone once she accepted the call. 

‘’Hi, Is that Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?’’

‘’Speaking.’’ Beca replied, only half concentrating on the call whilst still fiddling with her laptop.

‘’Oh, hello Beca, this is Janette, from the adoption agency.’’

Beca froze momentarily, suddenly becoming totally invested in the person on the other end of the phone. ‘’Oh, umm, Hey Janette.’’

‘’I have some news. Is Chloe around?’’

‘’Uh yeah, I’ll umm, just go and get her.’’ Beca screamed for Chloe to come down stairs. Which she did in a rush thinking it was an emergency given the tone of her wife’s voice. 

‘’What’s wrong? What’s happened? Are you okay?’’ Chloe rushed out, hands roaming from the brunettes shoulders to her hands, attempting to work out if Beca was hurt. 

‘’Nothing. Janette’s on the phone.’’ 

The redhead glared at her wife, panic setting in on her own features. They had only heard a couple of weeks ago that there was a little boy aged two and half called Leo who the agency thought would fit into their little family perfectly. They’d been to visit the little dude twice in the last week, getting to know the toddler before bringing him home in the coming weeks. Leo was tall for his age with grey eyes and brown hair. He was shy at first, hiding behind his foster carer. Chloe had tried to bribe him closer with toys and books but he wasn’t budging. 

He stayed hidden for a good thirty minutes of their one hour visit, when Beca started playing with a children’s toy keyboard. As the brunette started pressing the keys, he peeked his head out from behind the chair, and when Beca smiled at him, he smiled back. She had called him over to show her what he could play, which he did with enthusiasm, smashing his chubby fingers into the keys and laughing his little head off when Beca feigned amazement. 

The rest of the visit, and the one to follow were a lot more relaxed. Leo was still a little shy to begin with but was getting more and more comfortable with the couple, the longer they spent time with it. They were excited for Leo to meet his new big sister next week and to finally bring him home. 

They knew that it would be hard work, it would be a massive changed for all of them, especially Leo. He had been taken from his parents custody before his first birthday and had been in multiple short term foster homes over the last year whilst the courts decided whether or not his parents would ever be allowed to get custody back of their son. The courts determined that, for the little boys safety, he would be put up for adoption.

‘’Janette, Chloe’s here. I’ve put you on speaker.’’ Beca stated nervously as she rested her cell phone on the table in front of them.

‘’Great, thank you. So we have a bit of an issue.’’ 

‘’What sort of problem?’’

‘’Basically, last night we found out that Leo’s biological mother has given birth to another child. They live out in Santa Maria, so it had taken a few weeks for us to have found out.’’

‘’Okay, and how does that effect the adoption?’’ Chloe asked shakily. She grabbed a hold of Beca’s hand and squeezed in reassurance, seeing the concern etched on her face.

‘’Well, at the agency, we work hard to have siblings adopted together.’’

‘’So, what? We can’t adopt Leo?’’ Beca snapped. She can’t imagine this little boy not becoming part of their family now. Tears started to sting the backs of her eyes as she waited for Janette to respond.

‘’No, of course we are still set for you to adopt Leo. Your visits have gone amazingly. I can see how comfortable he is with you guys. I guess my question is, how would you feel about the opportunity to adopt Leo’s baby sister too?’’

Both Chloe and Beca were silent in shock. They’d only ever discussed adopting one child.

‘’Hello? Are you still there?’’

‘’Uh yeah. We...We’re still here.’’ Beca whispered, not taking her eyes off of her wife trying to read her thoughts. Normally, Chloe’s facial expressions told exactly how she was feeling but currently, the only things Beca could tell the redhead was feeling, was shock. 

‘’Essentially it would start as a foster to adopt case. However, we can run it along side Leo’s official adoption in court. There would be no extra hearings, just some extra paperwork. Look, I know it’s a big decision. I can give you as much time as you need to discuss this.’’

‘’Janette, can we umm...can we have some time to talk about this and call you back later this evening?’’ Beca asked. Chloe still hadn’t said a word and the brunette was starting to worry a little. It wasn’t like the redhead to be lost for words. If anything, that was generally Beca’s bad habit.

‘’Of course. Talk to you later. Goodbye ladies.’’

Beca let out a huge puff of air and ran her fingers through her hair. ‘’Chlo?’’ She waited a few seconds for her wife to reply but didn’t receive one. ‘’Chloe?’’ she tried again a little louder. 

‘’Yeah?’’ The redhead finally replied, snapping out of whatever zone she had been in for several minutes now. ‘’Sorry, I kinda zoned out.’’

‘’I could tell.’’ Beca stated, letting out an awkward airy chuckle. ‘’I guess we need to talk about this. Like Leo is enough right? And a new born baby and a toddler is a lot. We can’t do that...can we?’’ Beca once again desperately tried to get a read on her wife but Chloe was fiddling with her fingers, and biting her bottom lip, deep in thought. 

Beca took a hold of her wife’s hand and escorted her to sit down in the chair. The brunette made her way over to the fridge to grab them both a bottle water. She opened one up and placed it in front of the redhead before taking the seat opposite. 

‘’Beca, what if...’’ Chloe took a deep centring breath to calm herself. ‘’Would you really be opposed to taking on a baby as well as Leo?’’ 

‘’I mean, it’s a big decision babe. It’s gonna be hard enough for Leo as it is, us too and what about Aria? Learning to split our time between her and Leo is going to be a huge change, let alone adding a new born into the mix.’’ It wasn’t that Beca was totally against the idea, but she was trying to be realistic about the situation.

Chloe nodded. She knew it was a big decision but there was just some niggling thought that she just couldn’t stop it going round and round in her head. ‘’I just think we have enough love to give two more children. I don’t think I could live with myself knowing that Leo has a sister out there that he is never going to know.’’ 

Beca really should have seen this coming. Beca had been witness to countless bouts of tears from the redhead when she watched family reunited television programs. She was so invested in each and every story that she would sob about the fact that they had lived their lives without knowing their siblings. 

The brunette didn’t really get it, she was an only child herself but Chloe had multiple siblings and was really close to all her family. They talked to each other almost daily. She assumes that is why Chloe gets so worked up about it, she knows what people might have missed out on. 

‘’You really wanna do this don’t you?’’

‘’Yeah. I really do.’’ Chloe croaked out, tears glazing over her eyes, somehow making them an even brighter blue than they usual are. 

‘’Okay. Lets do it.’’ With that, Beca picked up her phone. It’s crazy how quickly they’d come to an agreement over this. They’d barely talked it over for ten minutes before the brunette was calling Janette back to agree to looking into adopting a second child.

\---------------------//////////-----------------------

Tuesday evening brought the couple back for another visit with Leo, this time with Aria in tow. She was super excited to meet her new little brother. She had a little teddy bear gripped tightly in her hand, the one that she had pleaded with her mothers to buy yesterday whilst they were out shopping. It was blue and said ‘Little Brother’ on it’s front. After she handed it over to him, he refused to let it go, even when playing with the other toys. 

Leo and Aria had been playing away nicely on the floor. Aria was pushing little cars towards where the little boy was stood, making him laugh and shout ‘CRASH’ every time they ran into his feet. 

Both Beca and Chloe were in awe of their interactions and how at ease they both were. Their visit was due to end in ten or so minutes and neither had got to spend much one on one time but didn’t mind because it was so important to them that Aria and Leo bonded from the very start. 

‘’Leo, lets play hide and seek.’’ She smiled down to him, hopeful that he would agree to play. Happy when he agreed. ‘’Do you wanna hide or count?’’

Leo took a couple of seconds to decide, seemingly it was an important decision. ‘’Count’’.

‘’Okay, I’ll go hide. You need to close your eyes whilst you count to twenty.’’ Just as she was skipping off to go and find one of the very few hiding spots in the room, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. ‘’If you need help counting, go ask Mama or Mommy.’’

Leo looked over to Beca and Chloe shyly, each of his new Mom’s looking back at him smiling. He chewed at his bottom, seemingly toying between asking for help and not. ‘’Mama, Mommy, help me?’’ 

Chloe’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. They’d explained a couple of times that they would be his new Mom’s but had never pushed him to call them Mommy or Mama. They’d figured it would just come in time. 

They both knelt down as Chloe gestured for the little boy to come closer. ‘’Okay, you start and we will help if you get stuck yeah little man?’’

Leo began counting, impressing them both when he got all the way to nine before being unable to continue. Beca helped Leo with the rest, having him repeat after her. ‘’Now you gotta shout ‘Ready or not, here I come’ so that Aria knows you’re looking for her okay.’’

The little boy nodded before taking in a deep breath and shouting as loud as he possibly could. ‘’Ready not, I come.’’ His little toddler voice was adorable but my gosh he had a set of lungs on him. Beca didn’t think when she suggested that he should shout that it would be quite so loud or so close to her ear. 

He took her hand in his and pulled her over to look for Aria. Beca could swear her heart had burst in her chest. She looked back at her wife who was grinning from ear to ear at the scene in front of her. Leo hadn’t still holding his blue teddy bear in one hand and Beca’s hand in his other. Both Beca and Chloe’s grin widened when the little boy started calling out ‘Ria’. Honestly, it was adorable that he couldn’t quite say her name. 

Just as he found Aria, causing a whole host of giggles from the both of them, there was a knock at the door. Janette peaked her head around the door, causing Chloe’s smiles to drop. It meant the end of their visit, it meant a few more days until they could see Leo again. 

‘’Chloe, Beca. Do you have a second?’’

‘’Yeah sure.’’ Beca answered, looking over to her wife with a confused look. Usually, if there was anything that Janette needed to talk to them about, it was done during the visit. Though this one had been different as it was their first without Janette and Lara being present.

‘’I’ll send Lara back in to watch the kids if that is okay? If you could meet me down in the kitchen once she is in here.’’ Waiting for Beca and Chloe to give the go ahead before closing the door behind her.

Chloe nodded and notified Aria of where they would be. Telling their daughter to behave whilst Lara watched them. Once they got walked down the corridor to the kitchen, Beca gently knocked on the door and the couple entered. ‘’Is everything okay?’’ Beca asked when she saw Janette. 

‘’Yes, everything is fine. I just have something to show you.’’ Janette walked over towards the dining area of the kitchen and picked up the baby car seat that was placed on the floor. ‘’Ladies, I’d like to introduce you to Isabella.’’

‘’Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.’’ Chloe whispered over and over, squeezing the brunettes hand tightly. 

‘’Is that…..?’’ Beca asked, unable to finish her sentence. 

In front of them was a tiny baby girl, with blonde whispy hair, sleeping soundly in the car seat. 

Janette unbuckled the straps of the car seat and gently picked the baby up out of it. ‘’Yes, this is Leo’s baby sister. She arrived about half an hour ago from Santa Maria. Social services figured the best place for her was here with Leo until you take them both home on Friday. Unfortunately, because it had taken social services a couple of weeks to find out about the baby’s birth, they had already registered her and named her. It can be changed through court, but that would have to be done after the adoption.’’ Janette explained as she held the baby out for the redhead to take. 

‘’No, it’s perfect.’’ Chloe spoke, barely loud enough for either of the other two women in the room to hear. 

Beca couldn’t help the tears that sprung from her eyes as she watched her wife cradling the baby in her arms. ‘’Our very own Bella.’’


End file.
